


East to West

by RedxRover



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRover/pseuds/RedxRover
Summary: Human AU. Brotherly fluff.  Nickname headcanon as to why Gilbert calls Ludwig West.
Kudos: 1





	East to West

Ludwig sniffed miserably and reluctantly let go of Gilbert's hand. "Why can't I sleep with you?" the boy had asked sadly, for the fifth time that night.

"Lud, you're a big boy now. We can't always share the same room. You've got your very own space now." the albino replied gently, a twinge of guilt creeping into his voice.

"I don't like it here. I want to go home..."

"This is home now, we got all our stuff here and dad paid a lot of money for us to get here."

"I don't like it." the child repeated softly.

"You'll get used to it, I promise." Gilbert sighed, kneeling to grasp his brother's shoulders, "I'll see you when you wake up, alright?"

"I want to sleep with you. It's dark in my room." Ludwig glanced towards the shadowy doorway before rubbing at is eyes.

"Look-tell you what, remember when we played army with Francis and Toni?" the boy nodded, brightening slightly. "And we were on one side of the house and they were on the other?"

Another nod.

"Well, we can play that again, all right? Since your room is on this side of the hall, and mine is on that side," Gilbert pointed across the hall where his own room was, "I'll be East and you can be West. And if anything ever happens to you, I'll come to help alright?"

"And I'll help you?" Ludwig asked reluctantly

"Of course!"

The blonde smiled, "I'll still miss you."

"I'll miss you too. But I'll see you in the morning. Get some sleep." the albino ushered his brother into the doorway and turned to his own room before being hugged from behind. For only being seven, Ludwig had a strong grip.

"East?"

"Ja, West?"

"Love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
